


a King and a Kitsune

by StrawberryKitsune



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Beginning has fluff and the end has smut, Crossdressing, Developing Relationship, Friendship, Furry, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gender-Neutral Frisk, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kitsune, M/M, No Chara, No Gaster, No Papyrus, No Sans, OC X CANON, POV First Person, Romance, Slow Romance, femboy, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryKitsune/pseuds/StrawberryKitsune
Summary: Kurai came to Ebott to deliver an important message to the king of monsters. Only problem is that he forgot who the king looks like and what the king's name is. But that doesn't matter now, He's here to make some new monster friends, and maybe find love along the way.Hey y'all, welcome to my first fanfic posted on this site! Let me establish a couple things before you read any chapters1. There's little to no Skelebros in this fic, this only focuses on the OC, Kurai, and Asgore.2. The main character is gay as fuck. so don't bother reading if you don't like gay





	a King and a Kitsune

It had been a year since the barrier to Mt. Ebott had been shattered. Monsters were able to roam and integrate with human society. Everyone from Mt. Ebott were happy to see what the surface had to explore. All the monsters that were trapped underground had an opportunity to live outside of a dark hole in the ground. The actions of Frisk didn’t go completely unnoticed, they inspired other monster colonies to step out of the shadows from all parts of the world.  
The king of the monsters, King Asgore Dreemurr managed to open up a flower shop and called it Garden Shop. For a king, the big goat still had trouble naming things as he softly chuckled to himself while hanging the sign up. Toriel decided to finally talk to Asgore after a while of silence, and the two of them decided to mend their fences and decided to stay as “just friends”. Undyne was always standing guard for the king, even though the royal guard had been disbanded for a while. She mostly hangs around with the royal scientist/her girlfriend Alphys and watch anime for hours on end. Frisk was usually there to hang out with his “dad” and “mom” from time to time. All in all, Asgore was happy, but something was missing from his life.  
Remember when I mentioned that some other monster colonies stepped out of the shadows? Well I was a part of those “other colonies”. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kurai, but some of my friends call me Kuku. I’m a kitsune hailing from Inaba, Japan, I like dressing up in pretty dresses, I’m somewhat of a trickster (got it from my mother’s side) and I’ve been told I’m a little more sympathetic than normal kitsunes. I can mostly change my appearance to suit the situation at hand, but my true form is that of an anthro fox with pink fur with long purple hair. It’s a little unusual color palette, but that’s what I was born with. 

\--------------------------------------

I came to Mt. Ebott as a messenger of sorts on behalf of my mother. Mainly to speak to the ambassador of monsters along with the king to negotiate something I can’t remember. I also saw this as an opportunity to settle in a nice calm place for a little bit. I was mostly prepared to learn another language, I mostly understand, read and speak english, but sometimes I slip up and speak in my native language. My first day near Mt. Ebott was interesting to say the least.  
It started out with me getting off the flight to Ebott and going through an assload of customs (having a human disguise makes it easier to move along with the process) and then getting my stuff unpacked in a hotel room (Again, having a human disguise makes things easier to get by people) having the essentials like some money, a translation dictionary, and a book on customs definitely help for this kind of situation. After everything was organized and placed, I walked out of my room and started asking a few locals what’s to see around this town, of course there was a few people who complained about monsters, I paid no attention to it and made my way outside. I started to wander around the town, seeing some small monsters like Froggits and Moldsmals around the block as I passed some small stores, most notably a bakery with a spider girl working behind the register. I’ll mark that down and check it out later.  
Making my way further down the block, I came across a small school complete with playground and some odd looking topiary of a skeleton head for some odd reason. Looking closer I saw a plethora of children and young monsters playing out on the blacktop. I was never the type to interact with children, but what really caught my eye was the goat doing some planting work around the school. He had long horns, a straw hat and a pink floral shirt. I didn’t see much of him as I made another mental note to check back in with what I assumed was the school’s gardener, if that’s actually a position. American schools are vastly different than Japanese schools, where the students clean up instead of hiring a janitor.

The next few places I came across was nothing noteworthy to me, things like a bar called Grillby’s, a library with the name library spelt wrong, and a recording studio? That one seemed a little weird to me given that I haven’t heard of any pop stars or celebrities visiting around here. I was about to head back to the hotel when one last store caught my eye. My body did a 180 as I tried to get a better look. Upon closer inspection, the closed place seemed to be a garden shop littered with all kinds of potted plants, seeds, tools and other gardening stuff. I have no idea what attracted me to this particular store. Regardless, I made another mental note to come back to this place another time seeing that I spent the entire day wandering around the city I was going to live in for the next several months I think. Passing by many monster faces, all chatting up with each other, being friendly and whatnot. I saw a anthro fish girl with a muscular figure in a long red ponytail being aggressively loud talking to a quiet yellow anthro lizard smaller than the loud fish girl in a lab coat and glasses….. Are they holding hands? That’s adorable! They look friendly and approachable, maybe I can be friends with them after I settled in to this place. That’s another top priority while I’m here, I need to make some friends in the meantime. I want to make memories of this place and I don’t want to leave all alone.  
I walked my way back to the hotel, I thought that I should explore the place before heading to my room, looking around the lobby, there was a small concession corner and a breakfast bar. going further down the hall there was an indoor pool and a hot tub, basically this hotel had the essentials of a good hotel. I quickly headed back to my hotel room, take off my shoes and dispelled the disguise, finally now I can relax in bed. I decided to document my experience of what happened today, like a journal or diary of sorts. To me this is a great way to make memories and cherish them. But enough with the sentimental statements, I needed to get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, welcome to my first fanfic posted on this site! I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter, let me establish a few things before you read any further chapters  
> 1\. There's little to no Skelebros in this fic, this only focuses on Kurai and Asgore.  
> 2\. The main character is gay as fuck. so don't bother reading if you don't like gay  
> 3\. I'll try my best to update as much as I can, I gots work, school, and art so I'll be busy a lot  
> 4\. there's gonna be some Japanese culture references. Due to the main character being Japanese  
> 5\. I have no proofreader XP


End file.
